


Spin the Bottle

by combefemme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Derek,” Erica purrs, a twinkle in her eye. “You know you want to play.”</p><p>She waves the empty bottle in his face like a death threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post >> http://heathyr.tumblr.com/post/41586156415

“C’mon, Derek,” Erica purrs, a twinkle in her eye. “You know you want to play.”

She waves the empty bottle in his face like a death threat.

“No,” Derek says for what must be the hundredth time.

“What’re you afraid of?” Lydia coos from the floor where she and the rest of the pack are already seated in a circle.

 _Who I’m going to have to kiss_ , Derek thinks. _Who I might not get to kiss._

_Who I’m going to have to watch getting kissed._

“Nothing,” Derek answers instead.

Erica’s painted lips turn up in an evil grin. “Prove it.”

Not a day goes by that Derek doesn’t wish his pack wasn’t a group of hormonal teenagers.

“You’re not going to give up till I agree, are you?” he asks flatly.

Erica’s smile widens, knowing she’s won. “Nope.”

Derek looks past her to the group on the floor. Lydia is wearing a smile to match Erica’s and Allison is fighting a smirk, but the boys just look apprehensive.

He sighs. “Fine.”

“Good,” Lydia chirps and Allison giggles while Jackson groans and Isaac makes a face of disgust.

Erica grabs Derek by the wrist and drags him over where the others sit on the floor between the two couches, the coffee table shoved to the side. Derek drops down across from Stiles, leaning his back against one of the couches and stretching his legs out in front of him. Erica takes a seat next to Boyd and places the bottle in the middle of the circle.

“Who first?” Allison asks.

“Me!” Lydia proclaims. She leans forward and gives the bottle a spin. Anti-climatically, it lands on Jackson. 

“Fixed!” Stiles calls. Jackson flips him off while he tongues his girlfriend.

Jackson’s spin lands on Allison. Scott gives them the stink-eye but doesn’t say anything. Next, Allison kisses a blushing Isaac who then has to plant one on Erica (something that makes them both cringe).

When Erica’s spin points to Lydia, the boys all start cheering. The girls, for their part, put on a good show, one that has the boys hollering louder and Derek rolling his eyes.

He does have to admit, though, that he’s having more fun than he’d thought he would.

Then Lydia spins Stiles.

“You’ve been waiting a long time for this, Stilinski,” Lydia says as she leans in. “Better make it good.”

Derek feels his stomach churn as Stiles just smirks and they meet in the middle of the circle.

The kiss is brief and chaste but still manages to leave Lydia agape.

“Not bad,” she says, staring at him wide-eyed.

“See what you’re missing?” Stiles jokes, smug.

Lydia rolls her eyes and Jackson glares.

It takes every bit of willpower Derek has to keep his heartbeat in check when Stiles leans into the circle and gives the bottle a spin. When the bottle lands on him, though, it turns out to not be enough.

He stares at it a moment before finally looking at Stiles. He watches as Stiles’ gaze slides from the bottle up to Derek’s eyes. The rest of the room has fallen silent.

After what feels like an eternity, Scott clears his throat. “Maybe we should have, like, a pass rule.”

“No,” Erica snaps.

Jackson snorts. “If we have a pass rule no one will kiss Derek.”

Derek finally tears his eyes away from the wide-eyed staring contest of shock he’s been sharing with Stiles to glare at Jackson. It’s a short-lived glare, though, because suddenly Derek has a lapful of Stiles.

And a mouthful of Stiles.

This kiss is nothing like the one he laid on Lydia, all teeth and tongue and hungry lips. Fingers thread through his hair and Derek’s hands knot themselves in the front of Stiles’ shirt without his permission.

For a moment the only thing that exists is Stiles and this desperate heat until they finally pull away from each other, panting hard. Derek doesn’t know what Stiles must see in his face but it’s enough to prompt him to smirk — a smirk that has Derek finally coming back to himself and pushing Stiles off his lap and onto the floor.

Like a shot Derek is on his feet, leaving the living room and retreating to the kitchen.

The stunned silence that had overtaken the room is suddenly broken and Derek can hear multiple exclamations of awe and shock from the rest of the teenagers.

“Dude!” That’s Scott, sounding appalled. 

“Wow,” Erica drags the word out.

“What the hell?!” Isaac sounds disturbed.

“Where did that come from?” There’s laughter in Allison’s voice.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Stilinski.” Derek can hear the smirk in Jackson’s tone.

But the only voice that matters — the only one Derek’s really paying attention to — is Stiles’ smug laughter.

“Aw, c’mon, Derek! Don’t be like that!” he calls. “It’s your turn!”

Derek grips the edge of the counter and squeezes his eyes shut.

_I am so screwed._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.
> 
> Feel free to come hang out with me there >> getyourhandofftheglass


End file.
